Remind Me
by Wait Another Day
Summary: One-Shot based off the song 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carie Underwood. Callie was still in love with Fred, even after their break-up. What happens when she bumps into him at Diagon Alley? Does he still love her back? Fred/OC


**Hey, so, this is just a One-shot that I'm writing. I'm taking a break from my current story to write it. I hope you like it! :D Please review! :)**

I was walking down the street, looking for Honeydukes. I had a date there, and I was almost late. I finally got there just in time, and the boy smiled at me.

"'Ello, Callie." He said, got up, and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, William." I smiled at him. "How are you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm good..." He said. He went on and on. _Fred was never like this_, I thought to myself. _No! Shutup, Callie, you're over him, remember?_ I asked myself. But I never remembered letting go from Fred and I. I was so in love with him, then one day he just broke up with me.

"Right?" Will asked, and snapped me out of my trance.

"U-uh, s-sure?" I said. He looked at me confusingly before going on again. I nodded, although I didn't really care about what he said. _Finally_ the date was almost over.

"Maybe we could do this again?" He asked. I bit my lip before answering.

"Um, sure, Will, maybe." I stuttered. He smiled and tried to kiss my lips, but I went to the side making him kiss my cheeck.

"Okay, see you later." He said and left quickly. I walked around for a bit, looking at stores. I decided to go to Diagon Alley, to look there for some supplies I lacked for work. It was cold today, so I wrapped my peacoat around me while shivering. I let my hair out of its ponytail.

I finally got to Diagonand was surrounded by eleven year-olds getting supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. _That's where I met Fred..._ I thought as I past Ollivander's. _Okay, shutup about Fred!_ I yelled at myself. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I was yelling at myself for Merlins' sake!

I shivered every two seconds, and then I finally got to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. I walked in, and got what I needed. I was walking and not paying attention to anything. Then, I was knocked down by a tall figure. He helped me up as I rubbed my head with my eyes closed.

"I'm so- Callie Gorre?" The man asked. I opened my eyes to find Fred Weasley standing infront of me. My eyes widened.

"F-Fred Weasley?" I asked. He snickered.

"Clueless, as always. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just, um, getting some ink for work. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I, um, opened a store down the street. Wanna go see?" He asked. I nodded. He took my hand and led me down the street. We past Angelina Johnson, who gave me a dirty look.

"So," He said. "What else brings you to this wonderful place?" I looked up at him and laughed.

"Well," I smiled. "I was just on a date. He would _not_ stop talking." I snickered. So did Fred.

"_Fun_." He said sarcastically. "Here we are!" My gaze set upon a huge store with kids piling in every second. Fred smiled at me, and let go of my hand.

"What do you think?" He asked. I sighed.

"It's wonderful, Fred, I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"I would love to." I said. We went in and it was absolutely amazing. Joke things were everywhere, and it just had a nice atmosphere.

"Callie!" I heard George call. "Haven't seen you for over a year now! What brings you to our wonderful shop?" He asked. I followed him through the crowded shop, and onto a staircase where nobody was.

"Uh, Fred said you guys opened a shop, and that I should check it out, so, I did!" I explained. George nodded.

"Or it's because he still fancies you.." He whispered, a devilish look set upon his face. I gave him a look of death, before looking at Fred helping out some kids in the front.

"Does he?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, he hasn't stopped talking about you!" George exclaimed. I whipped around to look at him.

"Then why did he brake up with me?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"I-" But I didn't let him finish, because I walked out quickly. Secretly being followed by Fred.

"Callie!" I heard him yell through the croud of people. I sat down on a bench, and he sat down beside me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why'd you break up with-" I didn't finish because he kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back, knowing I couldn't fight him; I wanted this too bad. He slowly pulled away.

"I still love you." He whispered. A tear fell from my eye.

"I love you, too, Fred." I said on the verge of tears. He kissed me again, slow and easy. I pulled away and smiled. Knowing Fred Weasley was the love of my life.

**Did you like it? :P It's my first HP one-shot, so, if it's horrible, I don't mind a little criticism :) Please review! :D**


End file.
